minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
We Were Hunted
Hello, it's me again. I've posted a few stories of this invisible mob hunting us. We recently were able to hide from it. I was even able to figure out a little bit of what it looked like. If you haven't read the other stories, right now we've made a secret grass hut to avoid the mob seeing us (credit to my friend for making up the idea), and it's been working. However, I doubt it will stay that way, because we've recently been getting close calls with the mob seeing us. We've also found out a way to always spot whenever it's focused on something. If you remember, it had a star or something on it's eye. That star glows very bright for a brief second whenever it's looking at something. So we'll be using that against the mob just in case. Anyway, while me and my friend were in the hut, we realized that the mob was walking right over us. It might not sound so scary, but trust me, this was terrifying for us. The mob was wandering around, screeching. We've only heard these screeches once before, so we just hoped to god they meant we won't die. But while it screeched, the further it walked away. This was odd because the last time, it was screeching because it saw us and was tracking us down. "Should we follow it?" My friend asked. "Hell no, that'd be suicide!" I replied. But the more it's voice went into the distance, we finally decided that we should follow it. Dumb move I know, but again it wasn't my idea. So then I found myself following distorted screams of this thing. But luckily, we were quiet and hid behind everything we could. We saw several flashes of light every now and then, but they were all so the mob could eat an animal. We thought every time this would happen it'd be an animal, but suddenly, there was a flash in it's eye, and it stopped in it's tracks. It stopped yelling. We hid behind trees then even switched trees while it still stood there so if it saw us, it'd still think we were there. We saw another flash, this time a little bit the the right. We then saw the blur of the mob head into the snow biome. Confused, we followed. We followed the flashes until it arrived at a frozen lake. It started to cross it, but then sat down in the middle of it. That's when it started to uncloak. Once I saw the mob, I felt bad for it. The mob wore a jacket, suitable for the arctic. The color of the jacket was the same color as a Stray's ragged clothing, however this was in good condition. It also wore dark blue pants, so it was as if it was simply trying to survive like us. The mob itself was colored gray, and had the same body shape as us. I was able to move behind tree by tree until I could see it's face. It's face resembled an Enderman's. It's eyes were light blue, while the pupils where dark blue. It's left eye had a star the star on it, which was what kept flashing a light. Unlike the Nether Star, it was the same colors as it's other eye. It then got up and walked towards a cavern. Me and my friend got by it, and waited for a while. Every now and then, we'd check inside to see faint lights in the darkness that was in the cave. We waited for another two minutes, then went in. The walls and ground had frozen explorers in them, and some of their weapons were in an attacking position from when they froze. We walked a few meters to find ourselves frantically running back outside after it screeched after another like flashed. I don't know if I'll survive, but if I do, I'll report back. Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:SokoolCereal Category:Moderate Length Pastas